Your Are the one!
by eve.everstone
Summary: When Eve goes to a new school on the first day she finds her worst nemissis Rena and she has caught the eyes of one special Boy ADD ADDxEVE its going to be a pretty long story Enjoy! Her best friend aisha! :3
1. Chapter 1 A new girl

**Well for this lets see hahaha!**

**Eve: Code nemissis**

**ADD : Psychic Tracer**

**Well then HERE we go!**

**All humans**

It was another cold morning I headed to school normally I hated transferring schools the most but I don't really have much choice. My name is Eve when I was 12 my mother and father died in a car accident, and so that was were my busy life started. I was given all of their money since I was their daughter, Ever since then ive been working at part time jobs. 3 weeks ago I had finally decided to move. I didn't know why but my heart suddenly felt like I should move places.

So here I am today all alone forever alone **(or so I though). **I entered the school.

"Classroom 3b" Before I could open the door my hand shook like crazy. I'm scared of meeting new people I just wish to be alone. I'm totally nervous x_x Butterflies in my stomach. I cant do this. In the end, the teacher opened the door for me telling me not to be nervous. I entered the classroom, I could tell all eyes were fixed on me.

"Well then everyone please meet your new classmate Eve"

"N-Nice...to meet...y-you all..."

"Shes also very shy so please be careful of some of you may be getting some high kicks" how embarrassing how could he say that :v

A lot of the students in the class started laughing that made the tension lower a bit but I was still nervous.

"well then please sit next to the window where the white haired boy is alright"

"A-Alright" I made my way to the empty seat next to that kid.

30 minutes into the 1st class that boy sitting next to me kept staring at me it was awkward!

I felt sleepy, I was so nervous last night that in the end I didn't get any sleep. I accidentally fell asleep in class.

**(Add pov)**

OMG! how cute shes sleeping I couldn't help but gaze at her. A note was passed on my desk saying**open me xP** I opened the note and blushed slightly. It was saying how I was day dreaming about Eve. How rude I was just curious that all I mean we do have the same color hair. Look at him always flirting with rena how dare he say that. Man this crow boy pisses me off. The bell finally rank it was lunch time. The teacher headed out the room.

"OI! Crow boy you picking a fight here!"

"Im just saying" Raven laughed off his but Thats another thing that pisses me off about him.

Suddenly eve woke up... I stared at her and began to laugh my ass off.

"What!?" she demanded a bit angry

"Y-you have a mark on your forehead from sleeping" She gasped and grabbed out a little mirror from her school bag. She then hurried out the room to go the bathroom.

**(Eve pov)**

"That jerk" He didn't have to laugh at me.

"Whats wrong" one girl said as she saw me struggling

"w-well I kinda slept in class and now I have a huge mark on my forehead!"

"its better if you use water or you'll just make that area red" she laughed

"How do you know all this"

"HOHOHOHO! I am the Ultimate Dozer in class" she seemed so proud of it

"Thats not exactly a quality" I giggled

"But it makes time go by all those teachers that keep their yaps open" she made a little pac man with her hands. She made me laugh like crazy. In the end she ended up taking off that mark.

"Lets be friends my name is Aisha" She exclaimed proudly and happy.

"I'd Love too! which class are you in" I asked hopping she would be in the same class as me

"3b"

"oh now that I think about it I did see a purple haired girl with her face to the desk and you were also drooling"

"Really... damn how embarrassing"

Me and Aisha headed back to class talking about everything and nothing. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

As aisha opened the classroom door I saw all the girls fan girling next to Add.

"You know how theirs always that one boy in school which all the girls fan girl about well thats him"

"Oh so does that mean you like him?"

"Yes I do a lot" I could see her almost drooling looking at Add. Her case is desperate. Honestly I do admit he is handsome but there is nothing that special about him.

"Hey Aisha do you like anime?"

"Its the most amazing thing ever invented" she sprouted.

"Would you like to come karaoke with me sometime on Saturday or Sunday?"

"I'd love too"

"I see the sleeping dork aisha has just made friends with another dork" Rena said puffing

"Melon!" Aisha screamed at her. I looked at Rena's chest OMG they are like melons

Rena's face grew angry and she was about to slap Aisha As she did I don't know why but my body moved on its own and I protected aisha from that slap.

My cheek was red.

"Eve! Are you okay" Aisha screamed. I looked back at her and tears flooded my eyes

"It was her fault for getting in front of aisha"

"You could at least say sorry Rena!" Some boys and girls said.

After school I packed my bags.

"I hope I have some luck today" I sighted

"Something wrong Eve?"

"Im fine" I gave the cold shoulder and left the class. He followed me and offered to walk me home.

"Im not going home though so no and even if I was it would still be a no"

"Where did you put your bag then?" he asked.

"In my locker"

"We had lockers !?"

"Add your so dumb it hurts me" Some girl said laughed

"Well Eve then see you tomorrow at school!" Add ran off and smiled.

I have to find a part time job, and also I have to put all my stuff away in my apartment just from the looks of everything I sighted. So much work. I headed in town. A shop that said hiring. It a restaurant perfect. I walked in and asked if I could take the job.

"We don't need pesky kids like you around now go back home"

"I'm 16 I screamed at his face then ran away" I shouldn't have done that.

A cafe! perfect. Next one is always the one.

"May I take this job please im begging you"

"I like energetic people like you" The shop owner smiled "Have you ever worked in a cafe?"

"Yes about 2 times" I smiled

"You start tomorrow then all the girls here are nice so are the boys." He seems like a nice guy this is promising.

**(Add pov)**

I went to do the shopping for my mother. When suddenly I saw eve thanking the manager of a good cofee shop. What is she doing there. What kind of a girl doesn't head home after school and goes of to thank a cafe manager either she is crazy or she bought something. She is an interesting girl.


	2. Chapter 2 The first kind words

**Eve: ADD is a STALKER!**

**Add: I just happened to come by that cofee shop**

**Rena: Raven~sam~ :3**

**Raven: Tch...**

**Aisha: I look cute in a maid costume c:**

**Elsword: That makes a gorilla in a maid costume * laugh* **

**Aisha: Why does my foor looks like its gonna go up your * beep***

**Elsword: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW! **

**Ara: MY...my...**

**Elisis: Knock it off you brats :c**

**ALL: ….. *^***

It was 6 am when my alarm rang. Yeesh I was only able to do a tiny bit yesterday. I'm so disgusted that I wont get done with all this for like a week. I hate my habit of wanting to save people when their in a pinch it pisses me of x-x!

"Oh well" I got ready for school. Heading out my door I saw add not too far away so I decided to hide in the bushes. Waiting for him to go away I don't like him much hes a big pain its like hes stalking these days I feel like someone is watching me even in my sleep :c

I got those stupid toughs out of my head and finally decided it doesn't matter anymore the past is the past this Friday is... I slapped my cheeks. Yap The past is the past.

(**Add pov)**

"Hello Eve!" Aisha screamed at Eve.

"Hi aisha" Eve slowly murmured. Well aisha never gets tired. I smiled at them both. Eve had ignored me yet again. I sighted, Class finally started and I passed a note to eve

**Why do you hate me.** Eve read the note and gave me a poker face. She wrote on the back of the paper and passed it back to me **Because I do ^^.**

I read it...is the smile at end suppose to mean its a joke or what! I wrote on a new piece of paper and before I could pass it to her she gave me another note.**Are you dumb or what of course I dont hate you I just don't like you.** The bell rang. I am the prince of this school having one girl that does not like my charm is a crime! *^*

" Then ill make you like me" I told her with a bright smile on my face. She took a finger and pressed it on her cheek and moved it up it made a little smile... So she didn't find that funny.

She walked over to aisha and they went off to eat lunch togther.

"Add-sama! will you please eat lunch with me" one of my fan girls said with excitement.

"ooooh my stomach hurts owch im going to the nurse sorry" as I made my way to the door I could hear some boys

"Man how cliché can he be" I smiled at them.

"Jelly?"

"What was that punk!?" Those 3 gangsters said.I dont even see why people like them are allowed at school.

"Lay a finger on him and you'll have to deal with me got that" I heard raven say in an angry voice.

Raven sure is nice well towards me

**(Raven pov)**

I must protect Add in oreder to make his girl harem come true oooopppppaaaaaaiiiii!

**(Add pov)**

I feel like someone just included my name in something perverted!. I followed Aisha and Eve ounce out the classroom. I kept comforting myself no,no,no this is not stalking its just friendly follow. I guess I am cliché I sighted. They were headed for the Roof.

**(Eve Pov)**

"Hey Aisha so are you free on Saturday?"

"As free as a bird"

"Good"

"Hey girls can I join you ?"Add said. I gave him a slight cold look

After the 3 of us ate together I was quite. While Aisha and Add had a nice discussion with Aisha.

"Hey did you guys know tomorrows a memorial day? to honor the dead or whatever." Aisha always had good spirit

"Yes I know" Me and add both said a bit slightly. I looked at him and lip sinked**Dont copy me you *beep* **Add looked at me surprised. I gave off a little cold smile at him.

3 hours later school was finished like usual I put my bag in my locker.

"Hey Eve?" Add asked me

"Yes? What im in a hurry so spit it out already!"

"Aren't you heading home" uff..

"I don't head home after school I have things to do"

"Your no fun and so mysterious"

"And so what"

"Aren't you tired of being boring"

"Aren't you tired of being a playboy If u play with fire ill play with fire too"

"Not like I even care about any of those girls it just happened that I am popular but its not like girls are following me because I ask them to."

"Well then sorry" Heres another one of my habits ever since my parents died iv been repulsing a lot of people. I walked off leaving him behind. I headed back to town Time to work! I headed into the coffee shop and said hi to the manager. He told me that the changing rooms were over there next to the Silver door.

"Alright thank you" I headed into the dressing room and found 2 girls there.

"Hi you must be the newbie welcome Eve-Chi" One of the girls said she had long black hair.

"Hi nice to meet you Eve"! The Red headed girl shouted.

"Im ara and shes Elesis" They both smiled.  
Then a slowly evil grin came on their face. As they both grabbed my arms to put on the waitress costume. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"its way too short" Its like a cosplay I do like manga but this is...

"Nah it looks perfect on you" Elesis laughed

"Yes it does"

We all headed out the changing rooms and back into the main part of the shop.

My face turned red "On second though"

"no, Eve your staying here I told you thats its not too short on you didnt I.."

"But...people are staring at me"

"Thats cause your making a scene you big baby"

A sudden customer came in and as I looked at him it was Add! I hid behind elesis and he stared at me with a smile. Saying "It looks nice on you...you shouldn't be embarrassed" This was the first time one of his words seemed like he actually meant it... My heart started beating fast is this love?


	3. Chapter 3 Im sorry Eve

**Add: Eve is cute in a maid outfit**

**Eve: Awww youll make me blush~**

**Rena: Raven look im wearing a maid outfit!**

**Raven: Even elsword would look better in that**

**Elsword: Huh!?**

**Rena: T^T**

**Chung: Rena dont cry**

**Elesis: *snap*snap* **

**Ara: Elesis take a photo of eve with my phone too :3**

**Eve: Stop!**

Add was staring at me weirdly...and Elesis started getting angry

"Hey pervert go somewhere else already"she shouted

"who are you insulting of pervert you bitch"He insulted

"You bastard go to hell already"I was frustrated but I was to scared to get between them. The manager was staring at us... he doesn't look much angry...i think..

They kept shouting at each other until Add had lost it and went straight to hit her. Has he brought his hand up to punch her. I hate my this habit. Of course I pushed elesis out of the way and got punched hard on the face. Add gasped and went straight to me. The manager got up and stared at Add in the way **get out of here before I decide to kill you...**

"Eve!" Elesis and ara screamed.

"Eve im sor-"Add tried to speak but the manager gave him the ***Death glare* **so add went rushing out the door almost crying.

"Eve are you alright?" The manager asked. His face was handsome after all.

"I think I hit my head?..." Its like I was drunk the world around me spinning like a wheel.

Then, They all stared at me in surprise.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"I asked. They all ignored me and the manager picked me up bridal style :3

"Elesis go get the first aid kit from the closet and Ara go get some ice and put it in a bag with a towel around it."

"Yes sir they both responded" I wonder why their all doing this I just fell thats all. They both came back with what the manager had told them to get. I layed on the sofa I was starting to lose a bit of consciousness.

"Don't fall asleep you hit your head and your bleeding so you might have a concussion"

"Bleeding?"The manager grabbed a quick paper towel and took off the blood on my forehead, He then grabbed a cotton and dipped it in alcohol. He gently pressed it on the scar I had on my forehead

"YEEEEEK!" It hurted so badly!

"Bear with me please or your injury will be infected" he gazed at me seriously.

"So...sorry"

"Here you go manager" Elesis gave him the bandage. He layed it over my injury and said

"Their we go all better now" He smiled brightly. I guess hes the type thats nice and always has good humor but when u piss him off.. you knocked on Death's door...

"Thank you"

"Ill teach that brat a lesson next time" Elesis grinned her teeth in anger

"Its fine it wasn't on purpose that he hit me"

"Eve you shouldnt do something as reckless as that ive knowned elesis for some time now and she would have brought elsword down to a pulp."

"I may not look like it but in my middle school days I beated up 99 guys the last one was my crush so I decided to let him go. She was in her little fantasy world smiling and giggling to herself even the manager tough it was a bit weird looking at her all fluttery.

"Thank you all so much but I think im all right now so I think I can get back to work"

The manager pressed his hand on my forehead told me it was best if I went home and rested

"Besides elesis will take over for you"

"yap yap!"she said without realizing then... "Come again?"

"So elesis he wants you to work extra since Eve is heading home" Ara said with a little smirk on her face.

"Why ara you.." Then she whispered in Aras ear and told her something. Ara kept nodding with a *^* expression on her face.

"hey manager" They garbed his arms and let him out of the changing rooms "Girls only they both smirked and shut the door in his face.

**( Manager pov)**

I just miss hanging out with little girls ever since my daughter died of a heart disease …..

I decided to open this shop to treat them just like my own daughter.

**(Add pov)**

"Damn it damn it damn it!" im such a fool an idiot a coward why did I have to get angry and now I accidentally punched eve I bet she hates me now.. Damn it I hate myself im the worst guy that ever existed.

**(Eve pov)**

Like always it was Friday thanking the manager for taking care of me and saying goodbye to my new friends I headed to the graveyard. I walked through the park.

**(Add pov)**

I hear footsteps in the distance shit! I look over and see eve walking towards here. My heart panicked and beat faster than music I though my chest would pop! Why am I hiding then I heard her sweet voice like it was calling out to someone

"Mother,Father im back from my part time job! Their all nice over there especially the manager.

My friend got in a fight and she was about to get hit so...i... but shes alright. I hit my head on the floor and started bleeding from my forehead. But im still glad elesis is alright. I know that Add didn't mean to hurt me so im not angry at him. Besides im really reckless so theirs nothing I can do much about it. I love you both so much and one day il come meet you in heaven one day" Hearing all that, tears drooled down my cheeks. I never knew her parents died. I feel like an even bigger fool

I felt so guilty to have accidentally punched her. I have to apologize to her or else, or else, ill never forgive myself ever! she had layed flowers on their grave I could see her crying a bit droplets of water were falling from her chin. I decided to be brave I got out of my hiding place and got behind her.

**(Eve pov)**

Something suddenly hugged me

"EEEkk!" I struggled to get whoever was on my back to get off. But when I heard his voice..

"Eve im sorry I didn't mean too" he said shamefully

"Its my fault for being reckless" I turned towards him and smiled. He ruffled my hair a bit and I was happy that he did. Then he realized the little bandage on my forehead.

"D-did I do that?" he asked nervous

"Dont worry about it its nothing much"i put on a fake smile

"A fake smile wont cut it you idiotic girl" he hugged me tightly in his arms. My face was against his chest. He was so warm. Then he grabbed my face and kissed my forehead dont ever so something so reckless like that again … you hear me !

"Yes Add im sorry"

"I have to go shopping so bye-bye." He grabbed my hand with both his hands.

**(Add pov)**

"Ive caused you a lot of pain so let me pay you back ill be your escort today my lady" I offered her my hand. She looked away embarrassed and hiding the little blushes on her cheek. She was adorable I wanted her to be all mine all mine! ill never let anyone take her away from me.

In the end we were just walking side by side it was silent and my heart was racing... my face was probably red too. I quickly glanced at her and back... shes so cute that I thing I could assult her right now. Should I play a trick on her... I though to myself. When suddenly a little bear was lying in the middle of the road she headed over I saw a car coming I quickly grabbed her wrist and held her back. "Eve!" I screamed. The car quickly came by and away it went the little bear was runned over by the car. I grabbed both her wrists and slammed her onto the street wall

"What were you thinking you imbecile"i shouted at her "You could have been killed!"

"Sorry..."Her voice was trembling maybe I over did it I think shes more scared of me than she is scared of death.

"Just stop being reckless alright" he sighted

"im sorry"

"stop saying sorry now come on lets go"

I could tell she was crying. Maybe I didn't have to yell at her.

"Stop crying or you'll get a fever" I smiled

"it hurts..."

"what hurts?"she pointed at her chest... I was shocked could it be that she loves...me.

What am I thinking ! I was fuming my face face turned bright red it looked like I just ate fire. After we were finished with the groceries I went over to her place. As she opened the door she told me I could come in if I wished.

"Thank you"i smiled brightly awww its smells wonderful in here. Eve really is a lady"

"Ill cook for you if you want to that is?"i asked her openly

"Really!? , im not much of a good cook so your treat"

I gathered all the ingredients to start cooking I noticed Eve heading up the stairs. 20 minutes later she came back down with a cute dress. Her Pj's how cute... I gazed at her beautiful body and beautiful dress.

"Pervert stop looking at me."

(**Eve pov)**

A mischievous smile came on Adds face "So im a pervert huh?!"

"thats not what I said I replied shortly"

"well this pervert shall have some fun with you" He got closer to me. I took some steps back until I fell on the sofa. He grabbed my chin and made me look up at him.

"Dinners ready you better get to the table"...He was joking. My body felt relieved I actually though that for a second there he would...

**(Add pov)**

"hahahah I had you good"

"ha...ha...ha" By look on her face I could tell she was nervous and her heart was beating fast

"I told you didn't I that id make you fall for me no matter what!" a devilish look on my face appeared.

After we were done eating I asked her if I could go ahead and take a shower if she was okay with her.

"Make yourself at home cause as you can see I live alone.."

"Thanks" I walked off satisfied just then, it was eve tugging my shirt. I looked back at her. She was definitely adorable her cheeks were a tiny bit pink.

"If it doesn't...bother you...c-could you come over next time t-too so we can eat together..."She was embarrassed saying that

"Anytime you want" I patted her head "After all it must be pretty lonely here all alone..."

"It is!"

"Ill make sure to come by next time alright?" she smiled. It made my heart move a little. I, I like seeing her smile its cute and its nice to see her smile.

"you should smile more often" I blurted out.

"Oh okay" shoot why did I say that. Well anyways and with that I went away to take my shower. I though to myself all of this is perfect im handsome shes cute. Im taller than her shes smaller than me. I lover her and I think she loves me right? :v

Then shes a little timid and shy too. I got out the shower dried myself off and went back to Eve. She was asleep... I looked at her closely she was super cute...oh its 8:47 pm already. I picked up Eve bridal style and went over to her room.

"Phew its pretty neat in here and girly its so cute just like her. I layed her delicately onto her bed. I looked at her cherry blossom lips. They were so shinny and so perfect thats when the moment hit me. I kissed her.

"That tickles" she was talking in her sleep...damn that scared me!

I put the cover on top of her beautiful dotted dress and made my way out by kissing her forehead

"goodnight eve see you at school tomorrow"

I left a letter on her night table saying how I was leaving and how ill se her tomorrow with a little heart on it okay I admit the heart is kinda embarrassing but oh well im sure it will make her blush.

Ill tease her some more at school. I left her home and headed back to mine.. Another hard day of school tomorrow...

**End of chapter**

**Eve: Add kissed me :3**

**Add: yeah ~ and its not what u think this crappy author made me**

**me: fine next time ill make raven kiss her then :3**

**Add: no its fine shes all mine!**

**Eve: idiots**

**me: eesh... well reader till next time for chapter 4 ^^ have a nice day**


	4. Chapter 4 Love

**Im so sorry this chapter is so late but I got hurt like a total idiot and I had to go to the hospital and so yeah...again im sorry...**

I woke up like usual and looked at the calendar.

"oh today is suppose to be the school field trip?...SHIT! I gotta buy myself a swim suit" I got dressed quickly and ran out the door. Man why does the shopping district have to be like a mile away. On my way I ran into Add which he also forgot to buy a swimsuit so now I was stuck with him.

"So Eve hows life been going?"

"Fine why?"

"No reason" Add was quietly laughing to himself. We kept walking together for a little while. As toughs came running through my head I realized that whenever I was with Add I felt happy and so alive, I wanna be with him forever. Without thinking I held hands with Add, I didn't look his way but I knew deep inside he was smiling so I just gave a little nod and said

"will you go out with me?"

"I though you would never ask" he held my hand tightly. I felt really happy.

"By the way I kinda kissed you in your sleep" he said

"What!?"

"what you were like a doll while sleeping I couldn't help it" He was so embarrassed that his face turned red.

"Im glad it was you" I whispered

"What" he asked

"You know what I said don't make me say it again" I laughed. In the end we bough our swim suits and successfully got to school on time. As the teacher came in the room he looked all gloomy.

"Did he see a ghost or something?" I asked Add

"He cant swim so basically he'll be taking a nice tanning in the sun while we have fun"

"Ah I see" poor him. As I looked around the class I saw Rena telling me to come over so I did her and her 5 little minions were all looking at me.

"Yes? Why did you ask me to come over?"

"Are you and Add dating? Because your always together coming to school, leaving school, having lunch toge-"

"Yes we are" She stared at me with dirty eyes.

"Add is mine I wont let you take him away from me"She said angry. I guess I should have like said no or something. I walked away not giving a damn to what she had to say. I hate the tone of her voice its super annoying I mean its summer and she wears flats and the worst part is that when she wears them its like shes has high heels on she walks like that. She acts like a total drama queen. ( I actually had someone like that at my old school and the way she walked was like direct hit with it was calling her slut.) I sat down and looked out the window. The teacher was looking over documents and and started writing words on them, After he was done he told us that it was time to go on the field trip. He really didn't have to be that sad about it... We went outside and went inside the bus. Me and Add were sitting next to each other. I could feel Rena's death glare running at me it didn't feel comfortable at all.

"Im so tired" I sighed

"You can sleep if you want I wont kiss you in your sleep I promise" is stared at him for a while and he actually meant it.

"But before that, you gotta let me read your notes I mean your the smartest in the class"

"No start studying you'll see how easy test become after that" I just ripped off Add I mean I never study at home I just goof off eating junk food and playing video games and watching anime. I'm just naturally smart thats all.

"Not a bad idea" As he said that I put my head on his shoulder. Everything was calm and peaceful as he was gently brushing aside the hair that was on my face. Soon After that everything went dark and I fell asleep.

"Eve...Eve wake up" I slowly opened up my eyes at first it was a bit blurry but then I saw Adds face and a bright smile shined on my face.

"Were here Eve"

"Thank you for waking me up" he smiled and got up, I followed him out of the bus. My eyes widened as I saw the sea, I always wanted to go to the beach(I love swimming so this just had to come in this story ^^ )

I looked at Add "Hey are you going to swim?"

"Yes you coming with me?"

"Actually I cant swim" he stared at me kind of annoyed

"Its fine go have some fun ill be watching you" The teachers started setting up their chairs and stuff.

I layed my beach towel on the sand and sat on it watching Add. "If only I knew how to I could have had fun with Add. He was having fun with all the boys, He glanced at me from time to time and smiled. I took out my mp3 and put my headphones on, I listened to music while looking at the waves. They were so shinny like diamonds it was so beautiful. I stayed away from most of my classmates I like being alone sometimes its quiet and peaceful. Then I saw Huge rocks over there it was quite intriguing I heard you could find hermits and crabs in those kind of places(I dont even know if Hermits are sea creatures lol) I walked over there when I noticed Aisha having lots of fun playing with the other girls. I kinda felt bad for myself im always alone in times like that no one to care for me no one to stay by my side so I don't feel lonely.

**(A Teachers pov)**

I looked over at Eve she looked kind of lonely. Why do I have to keep watch while all the other teachers take a nice nap. I remember how Eve couldn't swim yap that must be lonely. Shes pretty far away from here well not that far away but im pretty lazy so getting over there is kinda long. I looked at the girls in the water. This would be a lot better if they were 10 years older. I saw Rena get out of the water with her 5 bodyguards those 5 girls stick to rena like gum its incredible. They were heading towards Eve. Well you see theirs at least always someone who cares about you when your lonely I watch them talk to Eve. Okay that doesn't look especially friendly. Ah SHIT. I got up and started walking over there still staring at the girls, I saw Rena push Eve... I ran as fast as I could Eve had slipped on the rock and fell into the water. Seconds later I entered the water and started swimming. This is just great.

**(Eve pov)**

I accidentally choked on some water and started sinking. I cant breathe anymore, it hurts. A hand appeared and grabbed my arm. As I got pulled up to the surface of the water I started coughing.

"Are you alright Eve?"

"y-yes..."

"Rena what were you thinking Eve cant swim" He started screaming. As he said that Add was next to me.

"Im sorry sir I didn't know she couldn't swim im so sorry" Rena said dramatically

"Sir I can take care of Eve" Add put my arm around his neck and started swimming to shore.

"I should have been there with you im so sorry"

"don't be its ok.."

"OK? How is that ok you could have drowned."

"im sorry but that wasn't my fault Rena pushed me". I was back sitting on the towel with add sitting next to me.

"You scared me you little idiot" I saw the teachers scolding Rena and her minions harshly. I turned my face back to Add who kissed me on the lips.

"your lips are salty"...

I wiped my lips and looked away in embarrassment. He started laughing.

"Im glad I met you Eve" He said while staring at the ocean.

**I didnt know at all what to write so I just went with the first idea I got lol I ended taking parts of an anime I watched for the beach part anyways im glad you read this. See that review button at the bottom of the page then leave a review ^^ **

**THE END**


End file.
